


Are You Asking Me Out?

by ZoeysZone



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Asking Out, Crushes, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, One Shot Collection, Other characters may be added, Romance, Short, Yaoi, additional pairing may be added, initiating the relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-12 03:00:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4462964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoeysZone/pseuds/ZoeysZone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever wonder how the couples would start dating? This is a collection of oneshots, each chapter is of how one of the characters asking their crush. I might do one for each character, right now I'm doing one for each couple. I may add more couples to the collection.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hinata Initiates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata initiates the relationship. Hinata x Kageyama

Kageyama gave Hinata a confused look, the boy had been acting strange lately. He kept tumbling around, clumsier than usual. Which was odd since the team didn't have any upcoming matches for the boy to be nervous over. Suddenly, Hinata hunched over, clutching his arms around his stomach. His face looked sickly as he quickly declared his need for the bathroom before waddling out of the room.

Kageyama, along with his fellow teammates, stared at the door, confusion displayed plainly across his face. When he turned to the others to see if they knew, he found that they were just as clueless as him.

A few minutes later, Hinata reentered the gym along with Takeda, who had gone to check on the poor boy. He still looked rather ill though to a lesser extent than before.Hinata fiercely rejected Ukai when he suggested the boy should leave practice early. And, after a moment of silently examining the first year, he announced that Hinata would be sitting out for the rest of the day.

The boy complied instantly, quickly planting himself on the bench and after a moment, everything resumed back to normal. Hinata couldn't stop fidgeting as he watched his fellow classmates practice. Though, Takeda's presents seemed to calm him somehow as the older man stood beside him, in front of the bench.

Just as the boys were exiting the door, preparing to split ways, Hinata spoke, "Kageyama!" he blurted out. And, when Kageyama turned to the boy, he saw the boy's entire face glow a frighteningly vibrant pink. He raised an eyebrow at the nervous, blushing boy as he shuffled around, stuttering out random, incomprehensible words. Kageyama was about to speak, to demand an answer, when finally Hinata took a deep breath and opened his mouth wide.

"I-I like you, Kageyama," he burst out, nearly screeching his words. Kageyama's eyes widened, but the boy continued, clearly embarrassed. "I-I mean... like m-more than a friend," his words trailing off until he was mumbling.

Kageyama stood shocked, as did the others. Yamaguchi tried to stop Tsukishima from laughing while trying to pull him away. Tanaka slapped five bucks into Nishinoya's open palm. Asahi stood frozen his face dusted red. Sugawara was smiling sweetly like a proud mother as he was reluctantly dragged away by a speechless Daichi, who hid a slight grin of his own. Ukai rolled his eyes, plucking a cigarette from the pack he kept in his jacket. Takeda kept a calm composer, a soft smile gracing his face as he tried to pull the others away, giving the two first years some privacy.

It was a rare sight to see, Kageyama with his face burning so red even his ears seemed to glow.

Hinata's fidgeting only seemed to get more violent as the silence continued, he was now practically vibrating from restlessness. His eyes were clenched shut and his head was titled down, too afraid to see Kageyama's reaction.

The said boy was looking down at the bundle of nerves with clouded eyes. He was trying to process the situation, decipher how he felt about it, and then put his thoughts and emotions into words. To say he was surprised would be an understatement, but he didn't feel an ounce of disgust towards his best friend and arch rival.

Hinata was quickly losing hope, his heart clenching and his stomach painfully as his eyes filling with tears behind his closed lids. His shoulders began to slump as he felt like disappearing forever. He didn't know how this was going to work now that he had confessed. Would Kageyama hate him, ignore him? Would he stop talking to him and racing him? Would the awkwardness mess up the games? He didn't want to be burden, maybe he should just quit the te-

"Uh," Kageyama started out weakly, unknowingly breaking Hinata out of his inner turmoil. "You like me as more than a friend?" Hinata only nodded, clenching his teeth to keep the salty tears from descending down his flushed face. "I, uh, well, I l-like you, too," Kageyama stutters out. "Uh!-maybe more than a friend," he added in a rush.

This calmed the shorter boy down dramatically. He seemed to stop fidgeting the moment the words registered in his mind. His head shot up, large watery eyes locked onto Kageyama's, his brown orbs shining brightly with so much hope.

"Really?" There was no way he could deny the boy when his voice was filled with so much joy. Kageyama nodded causing the boy to smile wide and cling onto Kageyama's waist. The setter tensed up at the sudden embrace. After a moment, Hinata pulled away from the one-sided hug, face no longer glowing, but still held a watery smile. Kageyama's facial expression changed back to it's usual angry glare, though a pale pink dusted his cheeks ever so subtly.

"Dumbass," he mumbled under his breath, snatching up the boy's arm and leading him out of the gym. Then he raced forward, a playful smirk inching its way upon his face as he hears Hinata yell out after him.

"Bakageyama! No head starts you cheater." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love this pairing, they are just so sweet and adorable together. I figured Hinata would be the one to initiate the relationship. It would be hard for him since Kageyama isn't as open about his emotions and always looks angry.  
> Fav line: To say he was surprised would be an understatement, but he didn't feel an ounce of disgust towards his best friend and arch rival.


	2. Suga Initiates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suga momma is next to ask out his man. Ready yourself Daichi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So excited about season 2. Sorry this chapter is a little bleh. And a little late, I was holding off on it, because it just didn't seem as good as the first chapter.

Sugawara smiled warmly as he watched Daichi who had a intensely concentrated look on his face as he observed their fellow teammates practice. He bit his plush lips, holding in the giggle that bubbled up in his chest. The setter was mesmerized by the dark haired boy. His presents radiated authority and his muscles left the albino drooling. Sugawara's senses seemed to dull the longer he gazed upon the captain; sounds became muted, colors around Dachi faded and the background blurred. It was as if he was cut out from the world.

Then, without warning, the setter stretched up on his tip-toes slightly and carefully leaned over. The captain didn't seem to notice the shorter boy's actions until he felt a pair of soft warm lips press lightly against his own and watched as a tuft of fluffy silver hair blinded his view of the court. His body stiffened, his brown eyes widened and a burning sensation spread across his cheeks. He was too stunned to react, but the kiss was only for a moment.

Daichi blinked, trying to process what had just happened. He looked over at Sugawara, the cause for his confusion. The said boy was now facing the court once again with a sweet content smile gracing his plush cheeks as if nothing had ever happened. This left Daichi dazed as he stared at the other boy.

Suga's eyes twinkled jauntily as he watched Kageyama yell at Hinata, his mind wandering elsewhere. His hands were clasped tightly together as he resisted the urge to burst with happiness. He had nearly giggled at the face Daichi made when he had kissed him.

"Alright boys, that's enough practice for the day, go change," Ukai called out, shattering the atmosphere around the two third years, putting them into motion.

Daichi snapped his head towards the older man, eyes wide, his cheeks flushing once again as he realized he had been staring. He caught Takada's eye, the man's chocolate orbs held a mischievous twinkle from behind his thick glasses as he shot the boy a sly, knowing grin before turning to leave.

After cleaning up the gym, the rowdy group jumbled their way into the locker room, filling the small space with their loud, boisterous chatter. The captain didn't seem to notice the commotion as he busied himself with the task of getting dressed, his thoughts too clouded with a certain male for him to even reprimand the others. Daichi managed to resist the urge to glance over at the beautiful silver haired boy by firmly locking his eyes on his locker as he changed clothes.

The group of goofballs then proceeded to trample their way down the deserted streets, returning home. Sugawara let out a small laugh as Kageyama and Hinata raced off, hollering out battle cries. Tsukishima grumbled under his breath as he turned off down a separate street, Yamiguchi trailing happily after him like a lost puppy. Looking to his side, Sugawara spotted the hyper little libero jabbering Asahi's poor ear off, the giant smiling softly at the boy, amused by the shorty's enthusiasm.

Without realizing it, the two third years' knuckles brushed each other's. Smoothly, their hand glided together, entangling themselves. Daichi gazed ahead, eyes glazed over as he lost himself within his thoughts, a gentle smile lazed across his face as he felt light and free.

A soft squeeze brought his gaze down to their conjoined hands, cream white mixing with soft caramel. His brown eyes widened as he shot his attention to his vice captain's face. When their eyes met and they peered into each other's soul, all thoughts left Daichi's mind; no longer did he worry about the coming graduation, no longer did he stress over the team's success, and no longer did he ponder the sudden actions of a certain silver headed boy. With affection clearly shown upon his tanned face, he squeezed back.

A tall third year, sporting a small ponytail, smiled joyfully at the new couple as he leisurely walked alongside them, a cute ball of energy bouncing next to him, trying relentlessly to pull Asahi towards an ice cream cart.


	3. Takeda Initiates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takeda x Ukai  
> Next up is the adults of course. Poor Ukai has no choice but to give in to the ever persistent Advisor, Takeda, who won't take no for an answer.

Trial One:  
Ukai was left to watch the boys by himself as Takeda had to attend another boring meeting. Takeda felt a little bad for leaving the poor man to deal with the rowdy bunch alone. So, he rushed back to the gym as soon as he could, but by then practice was just finishing and everyone was already cleaning up.

Slightly out of breath, the advisor stopped next to the coach, resting his hands on his knees in an attempt to regain his breath. Ukai gave the older man a quick glance out of the corner of his eye as he continued to bark orders at the remaining members.

“Sorry about not being here,” he started to ramble out.

Ukai easily cut the man off with a half-hearted shrug as he locked up for the night. “It’s fine sensei.”

“How about I buy you a drink to make up for it,” Takeda casually suggested, though his fingers shook slightly.

The blond didn’t even glance his way before brushing the offer off. “No, I have to get back to the shop.”

Takeda tried not to show his disappointment as his shoulders slumped, he gave a soft nod to show he understood. The rest of the trip homeward was spent in silence, until they finally split ways.

That night, Takeda lied in bed, the deafening silence in the empty house driving him into his own mind. He felt like pulling his hair out as the words of rejection echoed in his ears.

Trial Two:  
The school was holding a festival and Ukai was letting the boys off for the day so they could help out with their class’ decorations. Takeda was taking a break from all the chaos, having had to help out dozens of frantic students with preparations. He spotted Ukai retrieving a drink from the vending machine and smiled at the perfect chance to converse with the blond.

“Hey there,” Takeda greeted cheerfully. Ukai’s head turned at the older man’s voice.

“Hey sensei, how’s the festival coming along?”

“It’s going well,” he sighed exhaustedly.

“The kids draining you?” Ukai chuckled. Takeda nodded in response.

“Why don’t we take a break for a while, there is a small café not too far from here,” the advisor suggested with a friendly smile.

“I would sensei, but one of the teachers asked me to watch over his class for a while, I was heading there now.”

“Oh, well that’s okay, I should probably be getting back now anyways,” the confidence and enthusiasm gone from his voice as he watched Ukai walk away.

Trial Three:  
Karasuno just finished another practice match and were moping at their defeat. The team headed out, with their spirits low, trailing their way home.

Takeda watched them with sad eyes as Sugawara tried in vain to cheer them up. Even Hinata looked a little wilted from the great defeat. Not even Ukai’s offer of free meat buns seemed to lighten the dark mood hanging over the group and soon everyone parted with heavy hearts.

“Well, hopefully they’ll be back to normal by tomorrow.”

“They better be. If they can’t handle a little defeat then they won’t make it to nationals,” Ukai responded bluntly, surprising the shorter man.

“Want to go for a drink? Maybe it will help lift our spirits?” Takeda tried hopefully. But, Ukai only shook his head with a tired sigh.

“Nah, I’m not really feeling up to it today.”

Final Trial:  
This routine went on for several more attempts, but to no avail. And, though he stubbornly told himself he wouldn't take no for an answer, Takeda had resolved this to be his last try. He had thought of the best situation, one that Ukai had no reason to refuse. That is, unless Ukai really didn’t want to be around Takeda outside of volleyball. Maybe that was the real reason as to why the coach had constantly refused his every offer. He had been pestering the man since the very beginning. No, Takeda couldn’t allow himself to think that way, if he did, he would lose all his confidence.

Squaring his shoulders, the older male strode confidently up to the blond. The said man was currently yelling at the first years as they fumbled along. They had just beaten their opponents and were now celebrating their victory.

With his chest puffed out, Takeda stood next to Ukai. He pushed his thick rimmed glasses further upon his face as he grinned proudly at his students. He snuck a quick glance at the taller man, before returning his gaze to Hinata and Tsukkishima, the latter currently trying to ignore the ball of energy as best he could.

“They did good,” Takeda praised, earning an affirmative nod from the man beside him. “What do you say we go celebrate? I hear there is a really nice restaurant that is rumored to have the best Konnyaku dumpling.”

At that, the coach’s ears perked up. Takeda’s smirk widened when he got the man’s attention. Victory welled in his chest, knowing he had finally succeeded.

“So, what do you say?” He adds when Ukai doesn’t respond.

With a light smile, the taller man turns to the persistent advisor. “Sure, sensei, why not.”

With that, Takeda had to hold in his excitement as he led the man back to his car. A slight blush adorning his cheeks as he smiled widely when the other man wasn't looking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got the idea from the way he repeatedly tried to get Ukai to become the team's coach and how Ukai repeatedly refused the man until Takeda made an irresistible offer. This one feels a little awkward and maybe ooc-ish to me. This project has turned out to be more challenging that I originally had thought, but I promise I will finish it. Any feedback would be greatly appreciated. Sorry for the long wait my lovely readers. Till next time. :)


End file.
